Destiny Has a Funny Way
by OnexCrazyxOnna
Summary: One-Shot. What happens when you are alone, meet up with an old friend and allow destiny to take over? Kagura/Momiji


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. I also do not own 'In Your Eyes' By: Kylie Minogue.

A/N: This will be a one-shot. I wrote this story because a friend of mine likes this pair. I hope she enjoys this little story of mine. I believe they are very OOC. Sorry, but it's three in the morning and I have nothing better to do. Not my best, but it will give you something to do for a little while.

Happy Reading!

**Destiny Has a Funny Way**

It had been six years since the curse placed upon the Sohma had been lifted. The family that was once held together by their '_bond_', was now farther apart then ever before. Not many of the Sohmas even keep in touch. One being Momiji Sohma.

Momiji had not spoken to anyone from his past in two years. He was tired. Tired of them never having time for him or never wanting to meet him for a drink. He was just plain tired. It seemed that whenever he did get together with someone, he was the one making the plans.

He never minded making plans for everyone. It's just now, it seemed the only time they would talk to him and even then they would turn him down. What was a former rabbit to do?

As of late, Momiji had found comfort in small restaurant that served a nice rice wine. He had never been one to drink, but between his job, family and friends, he felt it help. He was a regular at the small establishment. He rather enjoyed the evenings when they would have a band perform. It might not have been the classical music that he loved so much, but he had grown quite found of it.

This night, the restaurant was rather crowded. Momiji was not found of the idea, but he decided to stay. '_Maybe I will see her again tonight._' There was a young woman who seemed to be coming into the restaurant quite often. He never got close enough to see her face, but from afar she seemed to be nice and just like him... alone.

As if on queue, Momiji saw her enter. This was going to be the night that he would talk to her. If anything, maybe they could be friends. He really needed one now. He was tired of being so alone.

He saw her take a seat. Her back was to him. '_Perfect._' The handsome blonde walked up to the unexpected woman "Did you come to listen to the band?" Not the best thing to say, but it's all he could think about under the pressure.

The young lady who had been sitting, sipping her water, turned and her face lit up. "Momiji! I have not seen you in a long time. How have you been? Sit! Let's talk." The smile never left her face. She watched as her friend sat in the seat across from her. Her warm gray eyes never left his slightly colder brown ones.

Momiji forced a smile. He was a little disappointed to see that the lady before him was not someone he had never met and might be able to grow to love, but rather, she was an old friend and someone he would never have feelings for. '_Then why do I feel so attracted to her? Is it because I was having thoughts of love when I walked over here?_'

"It's nice to see you, Kagura. It has been a long time." He tried to hold his smile the best he could. He used to be so good at hiding his sadness, but as of late, he was just too tired. He took a long drink from his glass and signaled for a waitress for a refill.

"You know," Her soft voice brought him away from his thoughts. "I have been coming in her a lot lately. I thought I saw you a few times." She looked up to see if she had his attention, she did. "I was happy thinking that it was you, but whenever I would decide to walk over, you would be gone."

_What on earth am I meant to do  
In this crowded place there is only you  
Was gonna to leave now I have to stay  
You have taken my breath away_

Momiji took in a deep breath. '_She was hoping to see me? Of course. I'm an old friend._" He smiled as the waitress brought him his drink. He took another long drink before looking back to the former bore. "Has life been good to you?"

Kagura was not expecting that question and shook her head before answering. "I have been rather lonely, but I feel so much better now that I'm here with you. Ever since I first thought I saw you here, I have been thinking about you and all of the places you would like to go just to spend time with everyone."

_Is the world still spinning around  
I don't feel like coming down_

She felt her heart skip. She never thought that she would feel this way for Momiji, but she did. He was always sweet and never had a bad thing to say about her. He was also very handsome. Any women would be lucky for him to say that they were his girl, Kagura included.

Momiji smiled a true smile. He had not had one of those in awhile. "Really? I wish I could say the same to you, Kagura." His smile widened and his eyes brightened at his little joke.

_It's in your eyes  
I can tell what your thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise  
I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you_

"Hey! That's not nice, Momiji! Tell me you have missed me!" She stood and was now close to Momiji's smiling face. She was starting to draw a crowd and decided that it was best to sit back down. "Why would you say something so mean?" She brought her hands up to her face and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"I see that you have not changed much, Kagura." He scooted his chair closer to her and saw that she was glaring at him. "That's not a bad thing." He placed an arm over her shoulder and wiped away her tears.

_Destiny has a funny way  
When it comes and takes all your cares away  
I cant think of a single thing  
Other than what a beautiful state I'm in_

Kagura smiled. "Neither have you." She leaned closer to the younger man and thought about placing her lips onto his, but decided it was best to place her head on his shoulder. "It's nice to be with someone you can trust." She pulled away from him and locked eyes with him once more. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. When I left for college, I never contacted anyone. I just wanted to be by myself and I found out how lonely that can be."

Momiji felt like he knew answers to every question he ever had. She had felt the same then, as he had been feeling the last two years. He felt that he was where he needed to be. This felt like he wanted to scream, jump up and down, or... kiss the beauty in his arms.

_Is the world still spinning around  
I don't feel like coming down_

It was soft, sweet and mutual. It seemed that both were thinking the same thing. It was the most wonderful feeling either had felt. It was an innocent gesture, but meant the world to the two who for so long had been alone.

"We both could have saved ourselves rivers of tears if we would have know this was going to happen in the first place." Momiji's voice was soft. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "We will never be alone again because destiny has a funny way of bringing people together."

_It's in your eyes  
I can tell what your thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise  
I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you_


End file.
